


i think i might've inhaled you (i can feel you behind my eyes)

by tokkiui



Category: Girl's Day (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nam woohyun is in love with kim sunggyu. (but maybe, just maybe he might learn how to love park sojin instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i might've inhaled you (i can feel you behind my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who helped me with this story, especially to my most wonderful beta: i seriously want to say i’m sorry, thank you and i love you guys. without you, i am nothing.
> 
> also, all credits for the title go to the amazing band stateless and their song “bloodstream”, which basically was my background music as i’ve been writing this fic.
> 
> also, this piece was originally written for dashidorawa's 2014 infinite minibang!

april 5, 2013 was supposed to be just another day.  
  
and it mostly is for woohyun, who tries not to think about another 24 hours full of intense comeback schedule that no one ever should be put through. practice, music show recording, two radio appearances, signing session, more practice, commercial recording… he doesn’t question anything anymore and simply does what he has to do.  
  
fortunately, this time they are paired up with girl’s day for an interview. it’s not the first time they see the other group, obviously; not only because they have actually debuted at the similar time as the four girls and have taken part in a few programs together with them but also, with their sudden explosion of popularity after ‘expect’, there is probably not a single male in the whole south korea who doesn’t know them.  
  
however, it’s the first time they actually have the time and opportunity to talk and go through more than just the basic formalities of “great performance” or “are you doing well these days”. if anyone asked him, woohyun would answer that it’s a nice change since the girls are not only extremely pretty but also eloquent, witty and in general charming to the bits; he doesn’t even have to think about keeping his smile intact for once as his lips naturally curve into a grin.  
  
as he paces through the common waiting room the both groups are currently in, his eyes linger for a moment at hyeri bickering jokingly with yura and sungjong. involuntarily, he lets out a small laugh when he realizes that somehow, both groups’ youngest members have a similar way of talking and behaving in general; just like in sungjong’s case, no one can say no to hyeri – which has not only to do with both of them being maknae but also with both of them being equally stunning and cute at the same time, depending on what they need more at the moment. no wonder they got so close in such a short time.  
  
sitting on a couch on the other side of the room is minah, a natural moodmaker, whose bright and easygoing personality has attracted dongwoo almost instantly; and soon the both of them, accompanied by howon wordlessly grinning from his chair on the other side of the room, are laughing at sungyeol’s and myungsoo’s silly antics, their eyes turning into small crescents and hands clutching at the other’s shoulder as they try to calm themselves down.  
  
it feels almost as if they aren’t idols at this moment, just normal people, a group of friends happily chatting and playing together - for those five minutes, in the safety of those four walls, they are just as free as their idol lives will ever allow them to be.  
  
the door opens suddenly, bringing back everyone’s attention to the people entering the room; as expected from always busy leaders, sunggyu and sojin are back just mere minutes before the start of the recording. woohyun is almost sure that in between their arrival to the broadcasting station and the actual performances they had to deal with fifty different tasks at the same time just so that the whole group’s short tv appearance can get recorded quickly and without unnecessary problems. on some occasions, mostly including lots of alcohol and an essential decrease in self-control, he’s heard sunggyu whine about that – on others, when the leader couldn’t handle all the work on his own, he has been the one helping him out, as an unofficial right hand. still, no matter what he had to do, sunggyu was rarely happy when he needed to carry out his crazy idol leader duties.  
  
that’s why when both of them come into the room, sunggyu following sojin with a stupidly happy grin plastered to his face, woohyun immediately knows that something is different.  
  
(for the rest of the day, sojin’s name naturally appears in sunggyu’s each and every conversation with the members.)  
 

…

  
woohyun likes to think that he knows pretty much everything what there is to know about sunggyu. not only sunggyu-his-bandmate but also kim sunggyu, a boy with his dreams bigger than life, who likes to sing his heart out to nell’s songs, acts ridiculously cute without even realizing it most of the time and works harder than anyone else.  
  
(and likes pretty older girls who can take care of him, who for once don’t ask to be guided but guide him themselves.)  
  
it’s not that hard to guess why sojin caught his attention.  
  
(why woohyun never managed to.)

…

  
it’s their second week of promotions, maybe third, woohyun is not so sure about it – it’s not like time matters that much to an idol, they just live from day to day, from schedule to schedule. they’re still promoting, girl’s day is as well; and sunggyu, sunggyu seems to be happier than usual. every time the four girls are in the same room as infinite, his eyes can’t leave sojin, it’s gotten to the point of being painfully obvious to all the people around. he even finds all the opportunities to talk to her privately, leaning a bit closer than necessary, smiling a bit wider than usually—and woohyun feels like he needs to leave because he can’t look at it anymore.  
  
especially when he stands up from his seat, laughing about too much hair spray around and needing some fresh air, and sunggyu doesn’t even acknowledge his existence, too occupied with explaining something to the brown-haired girl.  
  
howon and sungyeol tease him for his delicate nose, myungsoo murmurs half-asleep that yeah, his mouth feels like hair spray, too; minah casts him a slightly worried look and asks whether everything’s okay,  _do you feel alright, woohyun-oppa?_  
  
he doesn’t – but all he does is nod his head and laugh again, laugh until nam woohyun is gone and infinite’s woohyun is back, the one who is always happy, always alright. the one who cannot be hurt.  
  
woohyun leaves the room. (he doesn’t notice sojin’s eyes on him.)

  
…

  
jealousy is a feeling he has never wanted to experience, woohyun concludes while he’s staring into the darkness at 4 am. especially that irrational kind of jealousy over someone who isn’t even his – and never will be. because it’s not sojin’s fault that sunggyu likes her.  
  
(it’s not sojin’s fault that sunggyu doesn’t like him.)  
 

…

  
the next day doesn’t differ from the rest. they arrive early to the studio, get dressed, get their makeup and hair done. they wait for their turn on stage, in the meantime sleeping, maybe socializing with others (with girl’s day, like sunggyu) or simply staring mindlessly at the wall. the whole promotion period feels like one day, repeated over and over again, and woohyun finally comes to the conclusion that he’s too tired to even sleep.  
  
the rest of the members are gone by then, probably planning on catching up with friends or watching the live footage on the screens inside the waiting rooms. woohyun doesn’t feel like woohyun today, though, and all he’s eventually doing until the performance is actually—nothing. his eyes are locked on a small patch of dirt on the otherwise clean wall, his fingers mindlessly moving, tapping to the beat of their new song; it’s better than thinking, than trying—to be, to cope. for another few minutes, there’s just him and the wall, and the emptiness.  
  
that is until sojin doesn’t sneak into their room, happily smiling at the dumbfounded male.  
  
“sojin-ssi.” the first words that leave his mouth sound tired and wary, and he realizes a bit too late that it’s completely not how infinite’s woohyun should be. he shifts a bit in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and exposed, before slipping back into his safe stage persona; smiling and being nice can never go wrong, even when the person you’re talking to is someone you try to avoid as much as possible. “are you looking for someone?”  
  
“actually, yes, i do,” she replies after a second of hesitation, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
there are many things that woohyun is prepared for – her mistaking the room, looking for staff, trying to gather her members, anything really – but he definitely hasn’t been expecting her actual answer.  
  
sojin’s smile withers a bit as she replies, her eyes never leaving woohyun’s. “you looked really pale yesterday, woohyun-ssi. i was worried… wanted to check on you.”  
  
the clock hanging on the wall is ticking quietly, ticking away six long seconds before woohyun replies curtly, the smile no longer reaching his eyes. “i’m fine, thank  _you_.”  
  
he looks away, hiding from her gaze, suddenly even more uncomfortable that at the beginning. woohyun isn’t sure what game are they playing, what game sojin is playing to be exact, but he knows one thing for sure – he never wanted any of her attention. he cannot even pretend, not with her sad, concerned eyes on him, making him feel like she’s reading him like a book, and that’s the last thing woohyun ever wants from anyone (from a stranger). a part of him is almost freaking out and screaming what the fuck is wrong with you today, because how can he behave like that in front of a person he doesn’t even know, a person who hasn’t done him any wrong, and even more so someone older than him? yet he doesn’t really feel like giving a shit for once.  
  
he just wants her to leave.  
  
after a moment of silence woohyun can clearly hear her cross the room in quick steps, the sound of high heels clicking against the floor resounding through the room. she’s close, so close that he can hear her soft breathing and feel her warmth.  
  
as she leans forward to put something on the table, he can smell her perfume; a delicate fragrance, slightly sweet, floral and elegant, and fresh, somehow a perfect combination that defines park sojin.  
  
“i’m sorry for disturbing you.”  
  
she moves again, this time away from him, her steps less confident than before. the door opens with a small creak and closes again.  
  
there is a small bar of chocolate lying on the table just next to woohyun. as he picks it up, he notices the yellow post-it note underneath it, the short message penned in a pretty handwriting.  
  
 _‘woohyun-ssi, you should smile more often.’_  
  
woohyun can swear that sojin’s perfume lingers in the air (on the tip of his tongue, mixed with the taste of bitter chocolate) until the end of the day.  
 

…

  
there is one thing that he hates more than anything else; it’s the realization that you are or have been dependent on someone, that you owe something to another person.  
  
that’s what he tells himself as he watches girl’s day perform on stage next day. he isn’t used to that, to choreographies both softer and more intense at the same time than the male ones; he observes with fascination how the girls—ladies, women, they are so much more than just girls, manage to stay feminine and sensual even when their movements speak of their confidence and power.  
  
(sojin smirks on stage and flips her hair away in such a manner that woohyun involuntarily feels his breath hitch.)  
  
when they finish and stumble to the backstage, woohyun is waiting there, despite infinite already preparing to record next.  
  
“i’m sorry,” is all he mutters bashfully, his eyes trained on the ground, as he hands her the bottle of water.  
  
sojin just smiles in reply.  
 

…

  
for the next days, everything seems the same – only it isn’t.  
  
infinite members still greet girl’s day when they meet, some of them talk with the girls more, some of them less; the idol life goes on.  
  
(sunggyu’s eyes still linger on sojin a bit longer than necessary.)  
  
but sojin—sojin sits next to woohyun, hands him a drink, talks to him like they’re close, definitely closer than just a week ago. it doesn’t feel forced or unnatural, on the opposite – he actually enjoys her presence, enjoys talking with her about both small things and more serious matters. the time passes quickly, though, and the five minutes they have in between schedule fly away in a blink of an eye.  
  
he tries to tell himself that what is going on between him and the older girl is nothing more than a friendship, a really weird one, born from—what?  
  
(as he watches sunggyu turn his back on him as he approaches the leader afterwards, he feels a painful pang in his heart and all thoughts of sojin are forgotten.)  
 

…

  
except they are not, because it’s another day, another short meeting with sojin and for some reason, he cannot say no.  
 

…

  
when they kiss for the first time, it doesn’t feel wrong – it doesn’t feel like anything, at least to woohyun. it’s short and unexpected, and completely one-sided, with sojin taking the initiative and leaning down to press her lips against his, leaving soft traces of her red lipstick on his mouth and chaos in his mind.  
  
“congratulations.” she smiles at him and woohyun smiles in reply, and it’s just as easy as that – because they won, they were number one today. and sojin has decided to go through all the trouble, not caring about all the potential dangers of someone noticing them together, only to tell him that.  
  
something inside woohyun dies a little.  
  
before he has the opportunity to reply, the older girl leaves another small kiss in the corner of his lips and squeezes his hand one last time before sneaking out of infinite’s changing room.  
that’s their life, he thinks as he’s watching her disappear; maybe all they can have are small kisses in between of hectic schedules, small bits of genuine affection in the sea of lies that surround them every single day.  
  
but woohyun—woohyun himself is a liar. and he is sure that sojin knows that, too.  
  
he leaves as fast as possible, not wanting to dwell on how much he hates himself for treating sojin like this; like there is some hope for them, as something more than just friends.  
  
when he reaches the van, all the members are already waiting for him. apparently, sungjong won a bet – what kind of a bet, woohyun doesn’t even want to know, in all honesty – and got the privilege of sitting in the front, claiming happily the seat usually reserved for the leader. the oldest of them was left with no other choice but comply and move to the back.  
  
woohyun tries not to notice sunggyu’s burning stare when he sits next to him.  
  
it’s only when they’re back home and the younger of the main vocalists is finally able to lock himself in the bathroom, wishing to just wash away the remnants of the stage persona that isn’t him, isn’t nam woohyun – and he notices it. he notices the reason for sunggyu’s anger.  
  
staring at him from the other side of the mirror is, finally, nam woohyun. with tired eyes, pale complexion and the rest of sojin’s lipstick in the corner of his mouth.  
 

…

  
ever since that day, woohyun knew that the older male was going to explode sooner or later.  
  
“why are you doing this?” sunggyu’s voice is bordering somewhere between angry and disappointed, and it takes all of the younger vocalist’s willpower not to laugh out loud hysterically, right at his face. like he has any right to be angry at him.  
  
instead of that, woohyun averts his gaze, the tips of his fingers suddenly more interesting than his friend’s eyes; but it helps him calm down his nerves and answer almost lightheartedly. “why not, hyung? can’t i, for once, like someone?”  
  
they once teased sunggyu on weekly idol how he is good at talking with his eyes; however, as funny as they made it seem, all of the infinite knows that there’s something more to it, that it wasn’t just a simple joke. if eyes were able to mirror someone’s soul, sunggyu’s small yet emotive ones would be the best example of it. and now, even as he keeps staring into nothingness, trying not to flinch while he knows, almost feels the other male’s intense gaze on himself, woohyun is sure that there is no way for this conversation to go well.  
  
but this realization doesn’t prepare him for the next words that leave the leader’s mouth, strangely caring, almost soft syllables rolling down his tongue, each of them pushing the younger further into his closed bubble of self-loathing.  
  
“you don’t like her, woohyun-ah. not like that.”  
  
“…how the hell would you know that.”  
  
he didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
  
(or maybe, for once, he did.)  
  
there’s a moment of silence afterwards and woohyun almost raises his head to take a look at the other, maybe say sorry, maybe laugh it off, maybe – just do something, before it’s too late and the distance between them grows too big for either of them to reach another one. before he does that, though, sunggyu is speaking again, and the younger male tries his best not to cry.  
  
“because i’m your friend. i know you… no one knows you like i do.”  
  
woohyun replies almost instantly, his words cold and deliberately cruel, and he knows he’s gone too far, even too far for sunggyu.  
  
“it seems like you know absolutely nothing about me.”  
  
as he leaves the room, suddenly too small for the both of them, too suffocating, he wants to scream, laugh, he wants to howl in pain. the words that were left unsaid are still stuck in his throat.  
  
(if you had known me, you’d have been aware that this has nothing to do with sojin and everything to do with you.)  
 

…

  
he hopes this is not how betrayal feels like.  
 

…

  
it’s not like they have all the time in the world; even though their companies know about their little secret (woohyun insisted on that at the very beginning of their forming relationship because nothing he does should ever, in any way, endanger infinite) the fans don’t. both of them know well enough how even the smallest changes in their routines would be noticed in no time, without a doubt.  
  
if anyone were to learn about their closeness, well – the longer woohyun thinks about it, the more convinced he is that it wouldn’t be the worst possible thing that could happen. however, it would strongly affect both infinite and girl’s day, affect the reputation and years of hard work of all the members. (sunggyu, he hears in his mind, sunggyu who gave up so much only to gain so little in return.)  
  
and woohyun is not selfish enough to do that.  
  
that’s why they use every possible— or more specifically, every possible and safe chance to meet. ten minutes at the broadcast station, twenty five minutes in between their schedules, once in a while, on rare occasions, an hour or two in nameless obscure cafes. their time outside of time, the secret that tastes just as sweet as sojin’s lips.  
  
without properly realizing it, he falls deeper and deeper every time they kiss.  
 

…

  
“woohyun-ah.” her voice is soft, delicate, shy almost and woohyun shivers slightly; it’s not like sojin. sojin is confident, strong, perfect. (everything that he is on stage, as an idol, and isn’t outside of it.) he has never heard her like that before and somehow it gives him an idea what she wants to say to him next. “do you think you would ever be able to love me?”  
  
she’s scared, woohyun can easily tell.  
  
she’s sitting as close to him as possible, something that he got used to during the last weeks; at the beginning he wanted to think of it as of her normal behavior, simply sojin liking to touch people. but if their time together taught him anything about her at all, it will be the fact that sojin is not exactly comfortable with closeness and touching. however, after they started dating (after the kiss and the lipstick stain and sunggyu’s burning eyes) there was no day when she hasn’t hold his hand or brush her fingers through his hair. small things, woohyun understood, were of a great importance when it came to sojin.  
  
sometimes he thinks he knows her better than he knows himself. (he knows her just as well as he knows sunggyu and that makes him scared, too.)  
  
nam woohyun is the last person who wants to break sojin’s heart so instead of replying, he leans in and claims her lips. his fingers brushing the soft skin of her cheek and fingers in her hair, him touching sojin is something both weirdly familiar and strange at the same time; he enjoys her softness, the way she leaves a sweet taste in his mouth and an aching pain in his heart. (because deep down he still dreams of narrow eyes and deep voice, even though he knows well he shouldn’t.)  
  
“i love you.”  
  
woohyun wants to give sojin everything, his heart, mind and soul included. what he can give her, though, is just a sad remnants of his broken heart.  
  
“i… love you, too. i do.”  
  
he doesn’t know whether he’s trying to convince sojin or himself.  
 

…

  
that day, sojin’s hands linger a bit longer on his thighs; they’re close, so close woohyun can count her eyelashes and every small imperfection on her skin, their breaths mingling together.  
  
sojin reaches for his hand and guides it to her button up shirt.  
  
it’s like watching someone else, at least at first – woohyun can’t focus, not with his fingers shaking slightly and missing the buttons. it doesn’t feel like his own body when he helps sojin take her shirt off and then throws it somewhere on the floor, the rest of their clothes following soon after. it’s him and not him at the same time, touching her in a way he never thought would be possible, his lips hovering teasingly over her nipple and fingers skimming over the inner part of her thigh.  
  
woohyun hears her moan his name when she reaches her first orgasm, sees her back arch beautifully, her head thrown back, eyes closed – and he’s there, whole for what feels like the first time, he’s nam woohyun who loves kim sunggyu but also might be in love with park sojin.  
his fingers thread through sojin’s hair, tugging at the strands with enough force to make her throw the head back, a half-pained whimper escaping her mouth. but any possible discomfort is soon forgotten as woohyun leaves kisses down her exposed neck, teeth scrapping the delicate skin when he moves up, not enough to leave a mark (even at this time, somewhere between pleasure and pain, heaven and hell, woohyun remembers he’s an idol—they are both idols, with too many limitations engraved into their minds to be forgotten) but definitely enough to make her shudder violently.  
  
his mind doesn’t even register the fact that sojin’s fingernails leave angry red marks on his back as she’s straddling his hips, rocking their bodies until it feels like there are no more boundaries between them.  
  
woohyun presses his face to her chest, mouthing incoherent words into her collarbones, breathing in sojin, his fingers tracing the patterns on her skin as he’s memorizing each and every detail of her body.  
 

…

  
it’s not hard to fall for her, he knows that much; it’s not hard at all when she’s sexy and fierce on stage, self-confidence and strength emanating from her like it’s the most natural thing. and it is, woohyun thinks, because sojin is still sojin off stage as well, even as she’s acting all cute, her eyes curving into the prettiest crescents he has ever seen, full lips stretched into the perfect smile. it’s so easy to love her for just being her, even with all her flaws, imperfections, fears. somehow it’s just so easy for him to love it all.  
  
at the beginning she might have reminded him of sunggyu, too; a female version of the man he fell in love with, a bit more kind and considerate, but still strong and independent. he still can see the similarities sometimes but at the same time he knows it’s not it, it’s not what brought him to her.  
  
sojin, out of all people, from the very beginning hasn’t been interested in infinite’s woohyun.  
  
she has seen through him, just like at that time when she came to find him at the broadcasting station. he was at his worst, not even caring about his masks and acting perfect – for that short moment he was just a broken boy, flawed, ugly, real. he was  _nam woohyun_  and miraculously, she hasn’t abhorred him in the slightest.  
 

…

  
“noona.”  
  
“woohyun-ah,” she cuts in softly, still curled up against him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. “i told you already, everyone calls me noona.” with a soft hum she looks up at him, a small smile playing at her lips. “that’s why you shouldn’t. just sojin is enough.”  
  
his arm tightens around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer, as he whispers shyly into the darkness of their hotel room. “…so—sojin-ah.”  
  
he feels her shift slightly in his embrace and in the next moment her lips find his.  
  
“that’s better.”  
 

…

  
woohyun doesn’t remember the last time sunggyu looked at him.  
  
it doesn’t hurt anymore. (he’s too numb to feel anything when sojin is not around.)  
 

…

  
one day sojin leans in without a word and kisses his eyelid.  
  
he raises his eyebrow questioningly and opens his eyes slowly to take a look at her. “what was that for?”  
  
“you’ve got a beauty mark here,” she answers with a chuckle. “it’s beautiful.”  
  
(you’re beautiful.)  
  
it hurts even more but he’s not sure whether he wants it to stop.  
 

…

  
“woohyun-ah.” sojin’s voice is strong again, just like it used to be—and how it always should be, woohyun muses; because she knows he is hers now, even though he still wonders during the sleepless nights, those nights that he cannot spend with sojin, how he became like this.  
(because woohyun’s dreams are still haunted by the wrong person, the  _right_ wrong person for him. he has learned how to forget, though.)  
  
as he turns around to face her, sojin continues. “are you happy?” there’s something in her gaze, this kind of intangible sadness hiding in the corners of her eyes that he hasn’t seen for such a long time, and for a moment he’s afraid. is that it? is there something so fundamentally wrong with him that even sojin has finally noticed it?  
  
the answer comes naturally to him, without a moment of hesitation. „of course i am.” and it’s just as easy as that because he truly is; he is just as happy as he could ever possibly be, and she must know it, too.  
  
still, as if not hearing his reply, sojin’s expression turns into an even more pained one and she averts her gaze with a soft sigh.  
  
the door behind her opens slowly and to woohyun’s surprise, sunggyu enters the room.  
  
before he manages to do anything stupid, like running away or panicking, sojin is standing right in front of him, cupping his face, her fingers caressing his cheek softly.  
  
„i don’t want to share you,” she says slowly, her words merely a whisper; they are so close to each other that woohyun can feel her warm breath on his lips. sojin, his sojin, she did that for him. she did so fucking much his whole chest hurts. “i don’t want to—but at the same time i want to make you happy… because you deserve it.”  
  
woohyun closes his eyes.  
  
“i think the two of you should talk.”  
 

…

  
“why didn’t you just, i don’t know, tell me?”  
  
it’s the first time he and sunggyu are sitting together and actually talking in what feels like ages; even though in reality it’s only been a bit more than two months and he is sure of that because he’s been counting, ever since the very first time sojin had kissed him. at the beginning the idea alone of this – sunggyu knowing about him, about how he really feels, who he actually is – made his heart beat erratically in fear (of rejection, of losing him even more than he already did). however, when it actually happens, it is pretty awkward for the first few minutes, yes. but the relief and happiness he feels, or rather both of them, if the look on sunggyu’s face is anything to go by, those soon overshadow everything else.  
  
“what do you mean,” woohyun shrugs slightly, eyeing the other man. “how do you think I should’ve done it?  _‘hyung, i think i’m in love with you?’_  you’d have freaked out or punched me in the face, or who knows what.” it’s easy to be like this again, to joke and talk lightly about things that matter. they’ve never been good at the communicating part, woohyun muses, remembering the beginnings of their weird friendship when he could swear he hated sunggyu with his whole heart. it’s incredibly silly and surreal that he’s having this kind of conversation with someone he thought was the lowest of the low just a few years ago. “besides, we’re still in korea, you know. if you wanted,” if you hated and despised me, he wants to say but those words are too close to what he feels, he could never say them out loud. “you could’ve outed me from infinite, from the whole entertainment business in no time. and believe me, I don’t think I’d ever want to be the second hong sukchun.”  
  
the smile dies on his lips as he tilts his head to take a better look at sunggyu; the other male is sitting with his head bowed down, eyes trained on his lap. “woohyun-ah.” it’s the younger who averts his gaze now, already suspecting what he wants to say. and as much as he wants to hear this, hear this from sunggyu especially, he cannot make himself look at him right now; it’s too much. (it’s so much he cannot believe it’s happening.)  
  
“i want you to know that i could never hate you.”  
  
woohyun closes his eyes again. he can feel sunggyu fidgeting in his seat slightly.  
  
(he’s close. he’s there. he’s not going anywhere anymore.)  
  
“i might never like you the same way you like… love me. hell, i’ve never even considered that option, me having feelings for a guy. but i am here, right? i want to try this. with you and noona.”  
  
without a word, woohyun opens his eyes and reaches for his pocket, fishing out his mobile phone. he calls the number saved on his speed dial, apparently belonging to sojin.  
  
before she has the chance to speak, he cuts in.  
  
“sojin-ah, sunggyu just called you noona.” the older male furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not yet sure what exactly is going on. woohyun’s lips curl into a warm smile when he reaches for sunggyu’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “i think you should come and teach him not to do that ever again.”


End file.
